Second Chances
by Disney-Kid
Summary: SLASH TroyRyan. What happens when Troy's favorite student ends up being related to someone he never thought he'd see again. Will he get a second chance at what he threw away in high school? Or is it too late?
1. Seeing the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney (Dangit), HSM, or any of their characters. It's just an insane passion of mine, that doesn't seem to be going away any time soon.In fact the only thing I own, other than this plot line is my truck and my school debt. You can't have my truck, you don't want my debt, and don't steal the plot line, it is more fun to make your own.

Warning: This story is SLASH, meaning that two of my main characters are both MALE. **TroyxRyan**. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you flame me, in an attempt to make me mad, it won't work. I never get mad, it's a waste of energy. So don't waste my time and yours.

Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is the first story I've written in like five years, so go easy on me for now. It will get better I promise. I just have special shout out to FallingWithGrace, who was my guinea pig with this story and did an amazing job editing it and giving me some much needed suggestions. She is a talented writer and I recommend her story, Tainted Promise to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing the Past

I took a deep breath as the door opened to my classroom and turned my entire life upside down. A person I'd never thought I see was about to step foot in this room. Why, I wasn't too sure. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This needs to start at the very beginning, which would be high school.

Now in high school, I was, well what you would say as popular. I was the captain of the basketball team, the playmaker. That was all that I was until one girl turned that around, and allowed me show off my other talents, some of which I didn't know I had. That girl was Gabriella Montez, and she changed East High forever. We ended up starring in our schools musical, and in turn bringing all our friends together. From the jocks, to the nerds, to our schools own drama duo, we began to hang out after school and have fun. You would think after all of that everything would be fine, and it was. On the outside that is, but things are never what they seem.

After the musical I started dating Gabriella, I mean lets face it, she was beautiful. Long, dark brown hair, brown eyes that would show her every emotion and intelligent beyond compare. She was amazing, and so was our relationship. In fact, all of our friends were as happy as Gabi and I were.

My best friend and fellow teammate Chad Danforth was dating Taylor McKessie, Gabi's Scholastic Decathlon captain. Now he was supportive of my dramatic endeavors, so long as it didn't hurt our team, and he enjoyed the musicals, but as he stated at the final bow of Twinkle Towne, he would never ever try out. This, if I'm being honest with you, is a good thing because I've heard him in the shower and it isn't pretty. But I'm getting side tracked.

My other teammate Jason, started dating Sharpay, yes I know an odd pairing but after the musical Sharpay was nice. The rest of my group was Sharpay's twin brother Ryan and our other 'playmaker' Kelsi. Now I'd like to say that those two were dating as well, but that's the start of my problem.

Everything started changing in our final year. Gabi was so worried about getting into a good college that she wanted to spend every waking moment studying. This didn't leave her with much time for me, so we called it off, but we were really close friends. I wasn't too upset about it. Taylor was the same way as Gabi, but somehow she and Chad worked out some bizarre scheduling system that had them always checking their watches, which was a funny sight to see really, but it worked. Sharpay and Jason were going strong, even though Sharpay went to more auditions than she used to. She was determined to get into showbiz, and Jason was supportive about it, even when it meant that she canceled a date every now and then.

With everything going on, I really didn't have much time to worry about my ended relationship, especially thanks to my dad. Now you think he was tough during the State Championship, you should have seen him with the college scouts. He had me practicing twice as hard, always stating "Get your head in the game, Troy!" You would think after four years he would have a new saying, but he didn't.

We were all really busy, each with our own thing going on, be it basketball, school, or Kelsi writing her final musical of her high school career. Poor girl had Darbus breathing down her neck. Everyone was busy, except for one person, Ryan Evans. Now normally I wouldn't really pay much attention to the blonde haired boy. He was quiet, and when I tried to teach him how basketball worked, he got bored. But when everyone else was busy doing their own thing, Ryan did his, which sent my world spinning. What did he do?

He came out.

That's right, Ryan Evans was gay. When he came out, we were all supportive of him, including Chad. Which I think shocked Ryan the most, but they had an arrangement of sorts. Chad would joke around with him about it, especially his hats, but if anyone in school were to do that to Ryan, Chad would freak out on them. It wasn't really a big deal to most people, considering we had suspected it for a long time. I mean did you see that guy's wardrobe? That's what I thought. You guys aren't shocked either. So why would that make my world spin you ask? I'm getting there.

It was their 18th birthday, and Sharpay and Ryan had a huge party at their home, while their parents were off on some golf thing, I think. Ryan didn't really explain it. The entire gang was coming over to watch movies, listen to music, you know, the usual. We were also going to sleep over. Now, I know what you're thinking and no, we guys did not have a problem with it. We all had fun; at least I thought we did. I wouldn't actually find out until much later in the night how wrong I was.

I had woken up because it had been raining outside and as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I noticed someone's silhouette in the window. It was Ryan. I walked up slowly to him, so as not to scare him, and that's when I saw it. Just like there was water running down the window from the rain, there was water running down his face from tears.

Seeing him sitting there made me see that even with his sister and all of us, he still felt alone. I guess I should have noticed that even in our group, he never really spoke much. Maybe he didn't feel he could talk to us about things. Then again, who ever offered to ask him if he was okay? I knew I hadn't paid much attention to him. Seeing him now, I wish I had. The sight of his tears, him being that vulnerable, they broke my heart.

I cleared my throat, and he looked my way completely embarrassed. He began to wipe away his tears frantically, so I wouldn't think he had been crying. Even though I think he knew I had already seen his tears. I asked him why he'd been crying and at first he played dumb, blaming it on a stubbed toe, but he knew I wasn't buying it.

My persistency eventually got him to open up to me. Someone at school had pretty much singled him out during one of his classes, and the teacher hadn't really done anything, except tell the guy to quiet down, and continued teaching. He hadn't said anything to anyone (including Sharpay) because he had been embarrassed. He also confessed that he was petrified at leaving high school in a month, to start his university career. Not for any of the reasons the rest of us had, but for the sheer fact that there would be no one there to fight off the bad guys for him like Chad or someone to distract him and make him laugh like I did. He was scared that he would be alone, and not be able to protect himself, physically.

He began to cry again after confessing this to me, and all I could do was surround him in my arms and hold him, almost instinctively, and let him cry on my shoulder. I could feel his every shudder and ragged breath he took. I never realized how small he was until he was curled up in my arms. He fit so perfectly. The odd thing was; it almost felt right too.

He continued to cry as I thought about what he went through today. The ridicule and the looks he must get everyday must destroy him on the inside, and yet he never said a word about it to any of us. I wish he had. I wish I could protect him in some way so he wouldn't have to deal with it. He doesn't deserve that; no one does, but Ryan? The poor boy wouldn't hurt a fly.

Before we went back to bed, he smiled at me, and said "thanks for listening". I wiped my thumbs on his cheeks to rid his face of the tears, and replied "anytime". It was then, as I looked him in the eyes, when I realized how gorgeous he was. I stared at him for a solid minute. Ryan never broke eye contact with me. I whispered to him as if it was a secret, "You're beautiful." Then I kissed him. Ryan had kissed me back, and when I broke the kiss I said nothing to him but nod my head. Ryan had nodded his head back in silent agreement. This kiss was to be never spoken of, and that we were to act as if it never happened.

That was the biggest mistake I have ever made.

Eventually graduation had come, and we all had to go into our different directions. Gabi and Taylor both went to their dream school, Princeton, on scholarships. Chad and I both got scholarships to attend Duke and play on their basketball team, which made my Dad ecstatic and finally off my case. Jason went to UCLA for basketball, and Kelsi went there for their Dramatic Writing degree. Sharpay headed to New York, for what else, to try for Broadway. And as for Ryan, well, after that night, we kept our friendship the same, we rarely talked about anything important. The last I had heard he had followed Sharpay to New York, to follow his dream of being an actor. Personally, I think he was scared of being alone, so he followed his sister instead.

As much as I'd like to avoid the issue, Ryan had turned my world completely upside down. I thought about him a lot during college, I even dated a few guys who looked similar to him. None of them had those piercing blue eyes, and those relationships never did last long. I never could forget about him. So instead of dating, I focused on school, and my dedication to teaching, something other than sports.

Now, after college, I had a degree in education. Of course, you guys probably think I'm a basketball coach, just like my Dad, and I was really headed in that direction, but one thing stopped me. I really didn't think a school would hire a gay basketball coach.

This led me to option two, I wanted to teach, and I wanted to teach younger kids. I worked in North Carolina for awhile, but eventually I moved back home to Albuquerque, and landed a job teaching the second grade at my old public school. Thankfully the principle didn't have a problem with me being gay, nor did any of the faculty. Basically, I got lucky, and found a school that had an open mind. It didn't hurt that they needed a teacher half way through the semester, due to an early maternity leave either.

So I found myself taking over Mrs. Grant's second grade class in March. I had a class of twenty students, who thanks to Mrs. Grant's strictness for the rules (she made Darbus look like a pushover) were well behaved. Sure I had a few Danforth's as I called the troublemakers, and even two little Sharpay and Taylor wannabes. I adored my class, and every student in it, but one little girl stood out.

She reminded me of Gabriella, shy, quiet, and smart however a little clumsy, but her clothing style mirrored that of Sharpay. Her name was Riley Mitchell and as much as I hate to say it, she was my favorite. I would watch as she would do her homework, during the class free period, and wish I had a daughter like her. Even when she would leave my class to go home, she would wave to me good bye and promise her homework would be done, as if I was worried about it not being done.

Today she came up to me at the beginning of class, and said her Daddy was coming to pick her up after school instead of taking the bus. She asked if she could stay in the classroom while she waited for him. Of course I told her she could. This puts you at the very start of my dilemma.

It was 3:45, and the only student left was Riley. Class had been dismissed fifteen minutes ago, and she and I were practicing math on the chalk board when there was a knock on my door. My voice hitched in my throat as Riley's dad walked through the door. Riley's dad was someone I never thought I'd see again.

Her dad was Ryan Evans.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt tucked into his jeans with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black tie that was loosened. His hair was a blonde spiked mess on the top of his head and he had on silver rimmed glasses. He looked amazing. Even better than what I hadremembered.

"Daddy!" Riley squealed as she dropped the chalk and ran to him. He picked her up in mid-run and hugged her.

"Did you have a good day honey?" Ryan asked still not noticing me.

"Yes Daddy." She replied, as he put her down. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards me. He was still smiling down at her as he extended his hand towards me to shake.

"Ryan Ev-" He starred at me in shock. "Troy?"

Crap. There is no turning back now.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I left y'all with a lot of questions. Trust me, they will get answered in the next chapter, well most of them at least. As for comments, constructive critism,and suggestions? For those, you just hit that button below. 

Disney-Kid


	2. Biting the Bullet

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope most of your questions are answered in this chapter. Again, special thans to FallingWithGrace who was also my editor for this chapter aswell.

* * *

Chapter 2: Biting the Bullet

"Ryan, long time no see," I mustered the courage to say. He looked at me with those eyes and it still was the same gut wrenching stare. He smiled at me.

"Too long." He came up to me then and hugged me. I hugged him back, trying not to inhale his scent, but it was useless. He still smelt like peaches.

"Uh Daddy, why are you hugging Mr. Bolton?" Riley interrupted. Damn, I had momentarily forgotten she was there. We broke apart and he squatted down to her level.

"Well Riley, Mr. Bolton and I used to be good friends back in high school." He looked back up at me, his smile still present on his face. The sight warmed my soul, and everything I had felt that night in front of the window came flooding back to me.

"Like Sammy and I?" Ryan chuckled a little bit before he answered her.

"Yeah. Listen Ry, can you go get your stuff together? I want to talk to Tr-uh Mr. Bolton for a minute, okay?" She nodded and ran to her desk making sure she had all her homework in her bag. He stood back up to his full height. "So, how have you been? Good I hope."

"Yeah not bad, I love my job, life can't get any better." Wow, that sounded lame, I thought. "What about you?"

"Same."

"We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah, we should." We stood there, neither one of us too sure what to say to the other.

"I'm all set Daddy." Thank God for children. He picked her up and rested her on his hip. "Can we go for dinner now?"

"It's too early honey."

"Can we go play basketball then?" Immediately Ryan's face went red.

"Basketball? You?" I had to ask.

"Uh...yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at the floor, but his smile was still there. "Sure we can Peanut," he said to her, but then an evil glint came into his eyes. "You know Ry, back in high school Mr. Bolton here was captain of his team and won them the state championship."

"Really?" It was my turn to become red in the face. I nodded at her. "Can you play with us Mr. Bolton? Please, please, please?"

"Yeah Mr. Bolton, please, please, please?" Ryan mimicked. Then they did the worst thing imaginable. They both gave me the puppy look. I caved.

"Sure. Let me just grab my stuff."

* * *

I found myself driving behind Ryan's SUV on our way to his house to play basketball with him and his daughter. How messed up was this? I haven't seen the guy in ten years, and now I'm going to his house. I wondered who he lived with, if he had a boyfriend, or even a wife. Hey, Riley had to come from somewhere, right? My train of thought ended up causing even more questions. I was getting in way over my head.

Eventually we pulled up in to a moderately sized home, no where near the size of Ryan's mansion that he grew up in. It was set back from the road, and surrounded by a big rolling lawn. He had to have been sitting on at least two acres of land. But it was, almost cozy looking.

Riley came bounding up to me as I got out of my car, excited that I was going to play with her.

"Come on Mr. Bolton, the basketball court is in the backyard!" Then she took off around to the back of the house.

I titled my head to the side and looked at Ryan. "Court?" All he did was shrug his shoulders and said, "Follow me."

We walked around to the backyard, and no word of a lie, there was a half sized court there. That's right; Ryan Evans had a basketball court in his backyard. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

Riley was already shooting baskets with her dad, by the time I snapped back to reality. I joined them and started to do some free throws, but instantly felt embarrassed. You see, I hadn't played in over five years, and a lot of my shots missed. Ryan looked at me over his shoulder as he sunk a three pointer. Where in God's name did he learn to do that?

"Uh Troy, you okay?" Ryan asked, as Riley made a lay-up. I nodded at him with a smile, as I prepared another shot. It missed. "Get your head in the game!" he said as he started to laugh.

"I'm rusty, I haven't played in awhile. And where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"Ex-boyfriend in college," he replied as another shot swished through the net.

"I see."

The three of us continued making shots for about half an hour before Riley got bored and suggested I play her Dad at one-on-one. She sat on the side of the court while Ryan and I played a game of 21. I finally got my game back, but not in enough time to win. I, Troy Bolton lost to Ryan Evans, RYAN EVANS, in basketball. The score was 19 to 21, and I was whipped. Riley however, thought this was the greatest thing ever and hugged her Dad.

"I don't know about you Troy, but I'm starving. You want to stay for dinner?" Ryan offered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Sure."

* * *

Ryan showed me into his house, and gave me a quick tour, before showing me the guest bathroom, and offering up the shower as he ran to his room to do the same. When I was done, I walked past Riley in the family room watching TV, and headed into the kitchen where Ryan was already there starting dinner. I sat down on the bar stool at the island and watched as he cooked.

"Okay, go ahead and ask. I know you want to."

"Ask what?" I replied, trying to play dumb.

"What ever it is that has been puzzling you since I stepped foot in your classroom." Oh he meant those questions.

"Alright, where is Riley's mom?"

"Finally he asks." Ryan says, looking up from chopping vegetables and smiling at me. The domestic look suited him well. "Riley's Mom and I were friends in college. We were both in the business program, and usually we were partners for projects. We were always together, think Sharpay and I but at a bigger school, and Jaime wasn't referred to as the 'Ice Queen'." We both laughed at that reference. "Anyways, she ended up getting pregnant by her asshole boyfriend who wanted nothing to do with her. So, she had Riley, naming her after me, and I helped take care of her." Ryan took a ragged breath. I could tell the next part of his story wasn't going to be pretty. I braced myself for it, as tears started to form in his eyes. "When Ry was almost one, Jaime started getting pretty sick; she went to the doctors and found out that she was dying from cancer."

"You don't have to-" I started to say but he held up his hand to cut me off.

"Anyways, before Jaime died, she told me she wanted me to raise Riley for her, and I promised her I would. I adopted Riley a week before Jaime passed away. Her full name is Riley Jaymes Mitchell-Evans, but I want her to go by Mitchell in memory of Jaime."

I just looked at him, at a loss to say anything. He just smiled at me. "Best thing I ever did. Riley is my whole life. She makes everything easier." He glanced to the family room, where Riley was sitting. He looked at her with a far away look in his eyes.

"So how did you just kick my butt out there?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Date the star player of NYU's basketball team?" He laughed. "Chris had one rule, if he went to musicals, I went to games, and eventually I had to play against him. The real question is how did you lose your game?"

"Finding out I couldn't be a coach like my Dad I guess."

"Why not?"

"I'm gay Ryan," Ryan just looked at me as if he already knew. "Teaching guys how to play sports doesn't really go over well with parents." He didn't say anything to that, knowing full well I was right.

"When did you know?" he asked sincerely.

"Your eighteenth birthday. But I didn't actually accept it until my freshman year, when one of the cheerleaders tried to hit on me, and all I wanted from her was her ex-boyfriends number." He laughed at that. "Does Riley know?"

"Does she know what? That I'm gay? Of course she does. I don't think she fully understands what it means, but she gets the idea of it. Granted, I haven't dated anybody since she's been around." He left it at that, and finished cooking dinner.

I still had many questions running through my head, but from the looks of it, Ryan was done talking about it. He smiled at me with a knowing look on his face. He knew I still had questions. It was as if he could read me like a book. I shuddered at that thought, but luckily he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I helped set the table, as he put the finishing touches on dinner. Thankfully Riley came in to break the silence, asking if she should wash up for dinner.

Once we started eating, the conversations were focused on Riley. Mainly her homework and what book she was going to do on her book report.

"She gets the school thing from her mother." Ryan said simply as Riley continued to practically recite her book report to me. I just laughed and continued listening to her. God, she was a smart kid. As much as Ryan credited Jamie, I could tell that she was smart because of how he raised her. He spoke differently to her than most parents I had run into. He spoke to her like an adult, but still let her be a kid. I admired that.

I thanked Ryan for dinner, and left after the dishes were done and Riley was starting her homework. Yeah, he made her do her homework on Friday night. Blame Jaime all you want Ryan, but she's smart because of you.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment, it seemed like it was missing something. I turned all the lights on and got a head start at grading papers, anything to keep my mind occupied, and off of a certain blonde father. As much as I tried to deny it, I was crushing on Ryan Evans for the second time in my life. This time however, if I got a second chance, I wasn't going to let it slip between my fingers. I was determined not to repeat history.

- Disney-Kid


	3. Asking for Help

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate your love and reviews for this story! I'm wanting to update sooner, I just have one chapter left that has been written and I want to have at least chapter 5 done before I post it. Apparently I wrote myself into a hole. I've had help from a personal friend as well as FallingWithGrace who is now my official editor, because I couldn't do it without her. They have both given me suggestions on what to do, now its just writing it out. If its any consideration for you, I'm planning on doing a sequal if not making this a trilogy, but we'll see how far I buried myself first! If anyone else has suggestions I'm all ears! Anyways, here is chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Asking for Help

Monday couldn't come fast enough. The entire weekend was spent trying to keep my mind off of Ryan and Riley. For the first time in a month I was all caught up on grading papers, my apartment was sparkling it was so clean, and I actually had dishes in my cupboards instead of my sink. But I still thought of them.

I went for a walk in the park and I saw a mom pushing her daughter on a swing and I wondered what it would be like doing that with Riley. I walked farther and saw two guys sweating it up on the basketball court. Immediately I thought of Ryan and wondered if I would be able to get a rematch.

I wanted to spend more time with them. I wanted to know what it was like to tuck Riley into bed, if she preferred a bedtime story or a song to drift her off to sleep. I wanted to know what Ryan liked on his pizza, or if he sang in the shower. I wanted to know stupid things. I wanted to know everything.

When all my students filed into my class before the bell, I fully expected Riley to come up and start talking to me about Friday, or at least tell me what she had done on the weekend. But she didn't. She just went about saying what she normally did, "Good morning Mr. Bolton."

"Morning, Riley," I replied.

During the entire day nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I taught, and the kids listened. Or at least made it look like they were listening. During free period Riley did her homework, and I watched while making sure the others weren't causing trouble. Then when she was leaving for the bus she said good bye to me in the normal way, promising me that her homework would be done. At least I knew Ryan would make sure of it.

The rest of the week was the same. Riley's routine never changed, Ryan never picked her up from school. Her homework was always done the next day, handed in with perfect script. It was driving me nuts. I wanted to be a part of their lives.

It was finally Friday, and all I could think about was how I would occupy myself all weekend when the class rolled in. This time however, Riley didn't even say hi to me, she just walked to her desk and sat down. I never realized how much I looked forward to it each day, until now. You don't know what you have till it's gone, right? When everyone handed in their homework, Riley was the last one to my desk to hand it in. Definitely not like her. When she handed it to me there was a note written on top of it, not in Riley's penmanship. I read the note as she sat down.

_Mr. Bolton,_

_Riley had difficulty with her homework assignment last night, and needs some extra help. I am hoping you could stay after school today with her and do that. I'm planning on picking her up again this afternoon at four. If this is a problem, please call me at my office, if not I will see you both at four. _

_Thank you, _

_Ryan Evans 559-3928_

Riley had difficulty with her homework? Since when did that happen? No wonder she was quiet this morning. I began to teach my lesson plan and the morning continued as normal.

During last period, the entire class was focusing their efforts on group assignments as I went through their homework. It was math, beginning multiplication, and a few students had struggled with the work. I looked over Riley's last, and I was shocked at the amount of effort she had put into it, and yet she still struggled with it. I could even see Ryan's writing in an effort to try and help her, but it was minimal. I questioned that, seeing as it was easy work that he could have shown her how to do. But at this point, I didn't care. I would see him again and spend time with Riley.

When 3:30 rolled around everyone practically ran out the door in the typical Friday frenzy. Riley was still sitting at her desk; she hadn't been herself at all today, she had hardly said a word.

"Alright Riley, come on up here okay?" She looked at me and slowly came up to my desk. I pulled a chair out for her to sit beside me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she answered still not looking at me. Apparently her shoes were more entertaining.

"Riley, look at me" I said gently. Slowly she looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stupid," she said quietly. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"You are _not_ stupid Riley." Why would she think that? Certainly Ryan wouldn't tell her that. At least, I hoped he wouldn't.

"Yes I am. I couldn't do my homework yesterday. I promised you I would. I'm stup-" I cut her off.

"Do not say that word in my classroom again, okay? Just because you couldn't do your homework doesn't mean that you aren't smart. It just means you have to ask for help from someone."

"That's what Daddy told me, but I didn't believe him."

"Did he try to help you?" She nodded.

"But I didn't want him to. I shouldn't have to ask for help."

"Hey, everyone needs help with things. I do, students do, and even your dad does. It's not a bad thing Riley. The bad thing is when you know you need help but don't ask for it, okay? Don't ever be afraid to ask for help."

"Okay," she said, still weary of what I was telling her. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Mr. Bolton, I need help with my math. I don't understand the three times table." She squinted up her face as if she was expecting an insult.

"Well, let's see what we can do with this okay?" I asked showing her yesterday's homework. She nodded. We worked for about twenty minutes before she finally figured it out. Relief was written all over her face.

"So three times two, is like three plus three, which makes six! I get it! I get it!" She was practically bouncing off the chair. I just silently laughed, enjoying the fact that my help got her to understand it.

"See? You are smart!" I said as she put her final answer on the paper. "Never be afraid to ask for help again okay Riley?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay Mr. Bolton. I promise. Thank you!" she squealed. She launched herself off the chair and onto my lap giving me a hug. "You're the best!" I closed my eyes, smiled, and hugged her back. This was why I became a teacher. A knock interrupted us. Ryan was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. A smile playing on his lips, but his eyes gave away his tiredness.

Riley turned around and seeing her dad ran over to him as he squatted down and hugged her hello.

"Daddy, I asked Mr. Bolton to help me with my math homework! I get it now!" she said excitedly. He smiled at her.

"That's great Peanut!" He said. "I'm proud of you." He gave her another hug, and told her to pack up her stuff and wait out in the hallway for him. He wanted to talk to me. She grabbed her knapsack, put all her homework in it, and gave me one more hug before she said goodbye and promised to have her homework done on Monday. I smiled at her and laughed. This time however she added to it.

"And if I need help with it, I will ask for it," she said and then skipped out into the hallway. Ryan let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Thanks Troy. She was a wreck last night. She was so frustrated, and when I tried to help her she would tell me not to. I tried telling her that getting help was okay, but she wouldn't listen to me. I have never seen her like that," Ryan said, the panic evident in his voice. I looked at his eyes, and they looked downright scared. It was almost like you could see the fear of failure as a parent.

"It's what I'm here for. I have to admit, she even freaked me out, calling herself stupid because she couldn't get it, and refusing to ask for help." His reaction to her negative comments about herself was the same as mine, complete shock. I knew they hadn't come from him. "I never expected it from her either. We worked it out though, and at least she'll ask for help now. She's a smart kid Ryan, apparently she's just stubborn." I said laughing. He laughed too, looking a lot less tired than he had before.

"Unfortunately, I have to take the blame for that one. But you knew that. Thanks again Troy."

"No problem." I said as Ryan started to leave. I could feel my heart sink lower as he turned around. I looked at the floor, avoiding the fact that he was walking away from me. He was just about to walk out when he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Troy, can I ask another favor of you?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure." For Ryan, I would do anything.

"Next Friday I have a meeting at 3:30 that I couldn't move up, but I want to pick Riley up from school. Would it be too much to ask if you could watch her till 4:30? It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, I don't mind at all." I tried to not jump up and down from excitement. I would get to spend more time with them, which was exactly what I wanted.

"Thanks."

"See you Friday!" I said almost giddy as he nodded and left.

* * *

- Disney-Kid


	4. Play Date or Real Date

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks again for reading my story, and for all those lovely reviews. Words can't express how much they do mean to me. Again, thanks to my editor FallingWith Grace. Okay so this chapter may make some of you...annoyed. It will get better. Have no fear. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Play date or Real Date?

All week long was spent in preparation for Friday, from what Riley and I would do, to most importantly, what I would wear. Never had I been as nervous about anything as I was for Friday. Not even the State Championship or auditioning in front of Mrs. Darbus compared. I wondered if Ryan was nervous at all. What was I saying? All I was doing was watching his daughter for an hour. Here I was making it out like I was watching Ryan himself for crying out loud.

Luckily, I had relaxed some when it was finally Friday. I did spend a little longer doing things like shaving and showering. Hey, I wanted to look perfect. I had also figured out what Riley and I could do that didn't relate to school. It had to be fun for her too. Besides, I taught her all day, and eventually she would get bored. I think. Then again, this was Riley. I may need to scrap some of my ideas.

Once the final bell for school rang, I dismissed my class. They left a lot faster than normal because I hadn't assigned any homework for the weekend, and they didn't want to leave anytime for me to change my mind.

"Okay Riley, what do you want to do? Your Dad said he'd be here at 4:30 so we've got an hour to kill."

She skipped up to my desk and pulled something out of her back pocket. It was a deck of cards. Apparently she had thought of things to do as well. "Can you play Crazy Eights with me?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Sure, you start to deal out our hands okay?" She nodded, sat cross-legged on the floor and started shuffling the deck. I stared at her for a minute. She really was a cute kid. She was small for her age, the shortest in our class, but what she lacked in height she sure made up for in spirit. She was such a happy go lucky kid. Last Friday was the first time I had ever seen a frown displayed across her beautiful face. Her smile could light up a room, just like her dad's.

"Mr. Bolton?" she said interrupting my thoughts. "Are you gonna play, or sit there and watch me play by myself?"

"Sorry Riley. I got caught up in my own thoughts." I replied sitting down on the floor with her. She tilted her head at me expecting me to continue. When she realized I wasn't going to add to it, she picked up her cards and studied them before placing down her first card.

We played four full games, to which she beat me every time. I swear I was on a losing streak, first Ryan at basketball and now this. "Mr. Bolton, did you let me win?"

"No. I swear." I said with a laugh. I lost to a seven year old. I looked at my watch; Ryan should be here in ten minutes. Just thinking about seeing him made the hair on my neck stand up. I shook it off saying, "So, now what?"

"Can we listen to music?"

"I don't see why not," I said, standing up and dusting off the seat of my jeans. "Do you have something you want to listen to?" I would learn to not ask that again. She pulled out a CD her dad must have made her. It had a lot of Disney stuff along with some odd songs from musicals. Riley started singing along to them and dancing around, almost as if she had forgotten where she was. Oh yeah, she was definitely an Evans.

I leaned against my desk and watched her. I just enjoyed watching her be happy. I sang a few songs under my breath, quiet enough so that Riley couldn't hear me. Or so I thought.

"Mr. Bolton you sing nicely. Just like my Daddy," I looked at her sheepishly.

"Really?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Thanks." She continued spinning around and singing along. I kept checking my watch. Ryan was late by ten minutes. I decided to stop worrying and joined Riley in dancing around.

It seemed almost suddenly that Ryan showed up practically running into the room. He stopped at the sight in front of him; I was twirling Riley around as she sang "Some Day My Prince Will Come."

"Daddy!" She ran up to him and hugged him. I stopped the music and looked at my watch. It was ten after five, he was really late. I took in his disheveled look, realizing he looked exhausted; it must have been some meeting. "Hi Peanut, did you miss me?"

"No." I could see his heart sink at that. Definitely not something he wanted to hear after a long day. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I had too much fun with Mr. Bolton. We played cards, and danced and sang."

"Yeah it was fun. I take it the meeting was not." He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Damn. I wish I could do that.

"Yeah listen, I'm so sorry I'm late Troy, the one guy was late and then there was an argument and then-"

"Ryan, you don't have to explain. I understood the second you walked in. You look like a mess." He just gave me a look. "It's cool Ryan, no sweat. We had fun and didn't even realize you were late." I could feel the temperature begin to rise in the room, and I could feel a sweat begin to break. Maybe it was just me.

"Yeah. Listen, I feel guilty. You want to join Riley and me for dinner? I'm too tired to cook, so we'll probably just pick something up on the way home?"

"Actually, you know what? How about Riley and I go pick something up, and meet you at home after you have a nice long shower. Relax a bit, forget about the meeting, and think about the weekend." He looked at me, a questioning look in his eye. I could see him weighing the odds. "Come on Ryan. You know it's a chance for a quick break."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Riley will be fine." I slung my bag over my shoulder, and handed Riley's pink knapsack to him. "Take this home, we'll meet you there. Come on Riley." I called to her. Okay, so I was really determined for Ryan to relax. Riley came up to me and I picked her up and balanced her on my hip. "Tell your Dad that you love him, and we'll see him at home."

"I love you Daddy," she said waving her hand for him to come closer to her. He grinned as she kissed him on the cheek. "See you at home."

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "See you at home Riley." Then Riley and I left my classroom and into the deserted school hallways, as Ryan stood there watching us leave. In all honesty, I can't believe he let me do that.

* * *

Riley and I showed up at their home about half an hour later with a pizza in my hand. We walked in and saw Ryan sitting in the kitchen. He look a lot more relaxed in his t-shirt and jeans. I wouldn't have thought it was him except for the hat he had on his head. It matched his shirt. 

"Look Daddy, I made dinner." Riley said climbing up on of the island barstools. He chuckled.

"I see that, nice job Peanut." He kissed her on top of her head, and padded over to the cabinet and pulled out three plates. He handed one to me and placed one in front of Riley. We all dove into the pizza, like we hadn't eaten in a week. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem." I said barely audible with the food in my mouth. He laughed and continued eating. Once we were done I started to do the dishes.

"Okay Riley, homework time," Ryan said wiping his hands on a towel.

"I don't have any homework Daddy." He looked pointedly at me. I wasn't sure if it was a good look or not. "Can I watch TV Daddy? Please?"

"Sure Peanut," he answered her without taking his eyes of me. "Disney Channel only Riley!" You could hear her sigh as she went to the family room and turned on the TV immediately being entertained.

Ryan took his hat off his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on one of the barstools. He really needed to stop doing that, I could see the water moving because my hand was shaking as I cleaned off the last plate. He also needed to stop staring at me. I was starting to get freaked out. His piercing blue eyes seemed as if they could see right through me.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what Ryan?" Okay, maybe that meeting caused him to lose his mind. I was not following him at all. I drained the sink and leaned against the counter and looked at him as if he had two heads.

"You didn't assign homework today on purpose."

"I can't assign homework every Friday, the kids would hate me." I said giving him my patented 'I'm cute' look. No one can get mad at that face.

"That was your only motive, so the kids wouldn't hate you?" Damn. Apparently the face didn't work on him. I was dead. "Look Troy. I don't know what you're planning, or trying to do but it won't work."

"Ryan, what are you talking about?" I looked towards the family room to make sure Riley was being occupied. He followed my gaze.

"Come on Troy. We need to talk." He got up from his seat and motioned for me to follow him down the hall and into the living room. We could still hear Riley if she needed something, but otherwise it was a place to talk one on one. He sat on the couch and made enough room for me to join him. I didn't want to sit there, knowing it was going to be my demise, but wasn't about to piss him off any more. I sat down beside him and folded my hands in my lap, if only to get them to stop shaking a bit.

"What do you want?" Wow, he got right to it didn't he? I sat there a minute trying to figure out how to word it. "Listen, Troy. I appreciate what you did for me today and before, and I'm thankful for how much Riley has taken to you. But, I don't know what you're expecting or hoping for."

"I'm honestly not expecting anything Ryan." I could at least muster enough courage to say that. I was not telling him I was hoping to become a stronger part in both of their lives. No way was I telling him that.

He looked at me again, trying to read me, trying to find the answer out on his own. I tried to hide it as best I could; I knew that if I wasn't careful that he'd know without me uttering a word. I looked straight at him. I was memorizing his features. How his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated on something that was puzzling him, how his pink lips were pressed into a straight thin line. I noticed I was slowly leaning towards him, and caught myself before it became obvious. I looked at him and smiled. He sighed again, and looked at his feet. Good, he gave up.

"Good. Because Troy, I can't do that." Do what? I'm not following again. Damn, should have paid attention. "I can't just jump into a relationship. Not with Riley in the picture." I snapped back into reality as the weight of what he just said landed on my shoulders. It took everything I had not to look crushed. "Besides, I don't want to jeopardize your job, which you are obviously very passionate about. You're still Riley's teacher, first and foremost."

"You're right." I nodded my head, not in agreement, but only because I couldn't think of anything else to do. We just sat there a minute in awkward silence.

"Daddy!" Riley called from the family room, breaking the tension abruptly. Did I tell you how much I loved that kid? Because I really do, she's got an excellent sense of timing.

"Looks like your needed, Ryan. I'd better go and let you take care of her." I said standing up.

"Yeah." He followed me into the kitchen where I picked up my bag. I called out good bye to Riley and she came running up to both of us. She hugged me a quick goodbye, which I cherished, and then she went to her dad and asked him a question. I didn't stay to hear it. I just waved to Ryan as he tended to her and showed myself out.

It was the longest weekend I ever had, and I spent it all by myself.

-Disney-Kid


	5. Fight Harder

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm sorry this update is late. I like having the next chapter written before I post one, but I haven't started chapter six yet, and I figured y'all have waited long enough. I'm apparently on an angst kick, (I don't know why), so you may want to throw things at me when your done. Sorry. I'm not to sure if there is going to be one or two chapters yet, but I can at least promise you guys a sequal. Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight Harder

Monday came way too fast for my liking. I had moped around all weekend trying to figure out exactly what happened on Friday. Once I had accomplished that, I had tried to think of a way to reverse it. Needless to say, I came up with nothing. I couldn't think of anything I could do.

When I woke up on Monday, I had slept in, and had all of five minutes to get ready and leave if I were to make it to school on time. I was able to grab a shower and just threw on whatever clothes I could find fast enough. I ended up eating on the way there, and slid into the classroom just as the first few students wandered in from the bell. One of the girls, Casey had asked if I was ok, because what I was wearing had apparently broken a fashion code. Casey was the Sharpay wannabe I told you about earlier.

There were no interruptions the rest of the week, and I was lucky to not have slept in again. I did however spend any free time I had wondering how I could get Ryan back. I say that like I had him in the first place.

I had realized something about Ryan as I sat on my couch Friday evening. He wasn't the same guy he was in high school. In high school he followed Sharpay around and was basically her shadow. I couldn't remember him ever making decisions for himself, or taking control of things. Now he was taking care of Riley.

I had no idea what he did for a living, or how he went from acting to business. I knew nothing about Ryan Evans any more except that he was an amazing dad. I realized that I had been going at this in the wrong direction. I was focused on who Ryan was, not who he is now. I had to learn the new Ryan, how to approach him. Only one problem with that, I needed to _see_ him in order to do that.

He stopped picking Riley up from school on Friday's, completely breaking his tradition with her. She would take the bus home every night, but she didn't seem unhappy with it. She would wave goodbye to me, promise that, you guessed it, her homework would be done and that she would get help if needed. Then she would skip out the door and head to her bus. God I loved that kid.

Nothing exciting happen for about a month, I handed out homework, the kids handed it back. I'd go home to my empty apartment and daydream what it would be like to be a part of that family. That perfect family. Or so I thought. It was the first week in June when I found out my dreams weren't exactly reality, and I got the reality check from an old friend.

There was only three weeks left in school, and for the last week they were going through auditions for the school's year end performance. Now Riley had been telling me how much she had practiced for her audition, and even performed it for me during her lunch period. It was flawless. I told you, she was an Evans. Her audition was Friday after school and all through last period she couldn't sit still. When the bell rang she left in quite a hurry. So much so, that I didn't get my good bye. I was sad about that.

I was sitting at my desk marking papers when there was a knock on my door. I turned and smiled. I got up from my desk and quickly walked over to my visitor.

"Sharpay! It is so good to see you!" I said hugging her. She returned the hug saying hi as well. She looked the exact same. Her hair was flawlessly pulled into a high ponytail, her make-up was perfect, and her outfit was still designer. Her look screamed star. But even though she was still dressed the same, something was different. Her eyes, they didn't look like they could throw daggers at you. Instead, they were soft and caring, almost like a mother's look to her family, and they matched the heartwarming smile she was giving me. "What are you doing here?"

"Riley forgot her knapsack," she answered. I looked at Riley's desk and sure enough on top of her desk was her bright pink bag. "Oh, you meant Albuquerque didn't you?" she laughed. I nodded. We moved over to my desk and we both grabbed a seat.

"I'm home for a while to help out my brother. Riley has been telling us about her audition all week. I told her I would come and watch. I'm in town till the end of June, after that its back to Broadway and a new musical."

"That's amazing! So is Ryan watching her now?" I asked, trying not to look so eager. The last thing I needed was Sharpay, the girl who had a crush on me all through high school to know I was crushing on her brother.

She didn't answer right away. She turned her head and let out a sigh before she said anything. "No, that's why I'm here. He's busy at work."

"What?" Surely Ryan would have taken time off work to spend time with Riley. He was always so dedicated to her. She was his world for crying out loud!

"Yeah, Ryan…he's, I don't know. The last month or so he's practically thrown himself into his work. My dad handed the family business to him last month."

I tried to hide the shock on my face but I must have failed miserably. I was confused. In high school Ryan had told us that his dad had practically banned him from the family name because he was gay. Why was he in charge of the company now?

"I can tell by that look Troy that you don't understand." She giggled. "It's a good thing really. When he followed me to New York, he started focusing more on school. It was a chance for him to start with a clean slate in a new city. Nobody knew who he was, or that he wasn't very scholastic before. He met Jaime, and he changed. He fell in love with numbers; my dad even thought he'd marry Jaime. He was still in denial. When Ryan graduated he was on the honor roll, and he'd been able to do that while still taking care of Riley. His son gave him a granddaughter and a degree in something they both loved, accounting. Eventually he caved, and let Ryan start at the company, and now he handed it over to him so daddy could retire," she smiled. You could see in her eyes how proud she was of Ryan.

"That's great!" I said. Was it possible for me to like him more? I mean, he was perfect!

"Yeah not really," she said shaking her head. I went from smiling to being completely confused.

"Why?"

"Because. Now, he doesn't know how to divide his time three ways."

"Huh?" Three ways? I thought it was just two, work and home life, paper work and Riley. Where was this third thing coming from?

"Work, Riley and a love life. I swear, if he doesn't get a boyfriend soon I'm gonna kick his behind. He hasn't dated anyone since Riley was born, and I don't know why. He needs someone, even if he is too stupid to see it." There was the true Sharpay I knew, very forward and spoke her mind. I laughed.

Then she started staring at me. It was just like Ryan's piercing stare, but different. Her eyes were brown but just as sharp as her brothers, and she tilted head trying to figure things out on her own just like he did, but it was still different. Even if it was different, it still had the same effect on me. It was freaking me out. I shivered a bit. Then the hard piercing stare softened again to that same mothering look.

"Fight harder Troy." Fight harder for what? Hiding the fact that she was freaking me out? I looked at her as if she lost her mind. She just shook her head at me.

"I'm begging you Troy. Don't give up on him, and don't let him win."

I couldn't hide it from her anymore, I sat there dumbfounded. How did she know about the two of us, surely Ryan didn't say something to her. Then again, he probably didn't need to, with that twin intuition thing they always had going on.

"How did you know Sharpay?"

"Ryan didn't say anything directly, if that's what you're thinking. He didn't have too. The first night I came, we sat and had a long talk about things. He told me all about Riley's wonderful new teacher, and how much she loved him. Then he made a joke out of it saying I would never guess who it was. He was right, no offense." We both laughed. "But then his whole demeanor changed when he said your name. He had this look in his eyes, the same kind of look he gets when Riley celebrates her birthday or something. It was an almost wistful look. I called him on it, and he denied it. But we both knew he was lying."

My heart sank as I heard that he denied his feelings for me. I wasn't that bad, I hoped. She put her hand on my knee in a comforting manner. "He made up something about not crowding Riley's life on an uncertainty or some other crap that I didn't buy, and then called it a night." She stood up and grabbed Riley's bag from her desk. I stood up from my desk and rubbed my head. For some reason it was starting to hurt.

"Listen Troy, I know my brother and he likes you a lot, he's just scared. You're good for him and Riley, and I know a good thing when I see it. So fight harder Troy, my brother and niece are worth it. And so are you." She kissed my cheek and left the room as quickly as she came, leaving me as confused as ever. I needed to think this out, and find some Tylenol because I had one major headache.

* * *

I grabbed my things and headed for home. I walked past the auditorium, and stopped in my tracks as I heard the music coming from it. I decided to go in and watch the auditions for myself. As I was walking down the row, Sharpay turned around from her front row seat and motioned for me to join her. I sat down beside her and she whispered into my ear that Riley was next. I smiled happily to myself knowing I hadn't missed it.

When it was her turn, Riley came out on stage holding a microphone that if I wasn't mistaken, had pink jewels all over it. I looked over at Sharpay questioningly.

"For good luck, I swear!" We both smiled. The music started and Riley sang her heart out, and did her choreography just as she had rehearsed. As the final notes of her song rang out, I clutched at Sharpay's hand in anticipation of the drama teachers critique.

"Very nice, Riley," Mrs. Kevins said. Riley stared at her with her big brown eyes waiting for the answer she longed to hear. "You've got a spot in the final assembly!"

"Yes!" Riley all but yelled as she ran off backstage. I let go of Sharpay's hand as we both gathered our things and headed out of the auditorium to meet Riley at the backstage entrance.

When she came out, she was back in her school clothes and when she spotted Sharpay and me, she came running over. Sharpay smiled at her and hugged her as she said, "congratulations." Riley smiled and said thank you, then she turned to me.

"You were amazing Riley. You worked hard and it all paid off. I'm proud of you." She gave me a small smile, and came over and hugged me. I hugged her back, as Sharpay looked on with a huge smile. I smiled back, and then looked down at Riley who was still hugging me. She had her face buried in my shirt and her grip on me tightened. I looked up at Sharpay a little concerned. Riley wasn't hugging me anymore, she was clutching on to me for dear life. Sharpay's face mirrored my own as she mouthed, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged my reply as I tried to loosen Riley's grasp and bent down on my knees to look her in eyes. Instead of pure joy in her eyes, there were tears. My heart broke at the sight, and it took all of my courage not to tear up as well. She clutched at me again, and buried her face in my neck as she cried. I picked her up and held her tightly to me. I rubbed her back in a calming motion as I nodded to Sharpay. "Can you grab my bag Shar, and let's get out of the hallway?"

We made our way outside to a bench and sat down. I still had Riley in my arms, but her cries had seemed to subside. I unclasped her hands from my neck and positioned her so she was sitting in my lap and looking at me. I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Ry, what's wrong? One minute your all excited and the next your upset. What's got you in such a mess honey?"

She looked at me and sniffed as she answered, "You saw my audition." I didn't understand, I looked over at Sharpay and she shook her head in confusion as well. If I had known Riley hadn't wanted me to watch it, I wouldn't have.

"I'm sorry Riley, I didn't think you would mind if I watched. I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry." I pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her.

"NO!" She practically screamed and clutched at my neck again. I hugged her back, only because I didn't know what was going on. Riley was really scaring me. "I wanted you there, and Auntie Sharpay."

"Okay Riley. Then what's wrong? Mr. Bolton and I aren't following you baby." Sharpay soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down Riley's back.

Riley turned her head so she could look at Sharpay and still hold onto me. I didn't think the situation could get any worse, but like I said, Riley had impeccable timing. "Daddy missed it." I sighed audibly and looked up at the sky. How could I have missed that?

"Oh Riley, your Daddy wanted to be here. He really did, but he got held up at the office." Sharpay said, covering for her brother.

"He's always working now. He didn't want to be here." Riley stated, not believing Sharpay.

"He did so Riley. Here," she said pulling out her cell phone. "Let's call him and find out." I looked at Sharpay, wondering what she was getting into. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. Riley stared at her. She was still holding on to me, but her grip had loosened around my neck. "Hey Ryan, it's me…yes she did just have her audition…yes she was great, but I'll let her tell you about it…" Sharpay handed the phone to Riley who took it apprehensively and slid down off my lap. Immediately my body missed having the small weight on top of me. I just watched as Riley walked a few steps away and started having a very animated phone call with her dad. I looked over at Sharpay, who was shaking her head.

"What?"

"That is the last time I will ever cover for my brother again. Tonight I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

"Huh?"

"Riley was right. He did forget." My jaw dropped. "This is why you can't give up Troy. Ryan needs you; he's working too hard and doesn't have his priorities straight since he denied his feelings for you. You're so good for him, and just there with Riley? You have the father thing down to an art." I smiled at her and thanked her as Riley came running up to us.

"We have to go home! Daddy said he'd be there soon, and that he wants to see my performance. He's coming home early Auntie Sharpay, we need to go now!" she said in a flurry of excitement.

"Okay Riley, we'll go." Sharpay said standing up. Riley hugged me goodbye with her usual statement, then walked towards the direction of Sharpay's car. Sharpay looked at me and hugged me. She whispered, "Fight Harder," then kissed my cheek and ran to catch up with Riley, leaving me on the bench with my thoughts.

I needed a plan, and I needed one fast.

-Disney-Kid


	6. Lesson Plans

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! It's been awhile for an update, but yesterday was my birthday, soI decided to gift to you guys instead!So this chapter is short, and I am sorry for that, but I will make up for it in the next chapter, which if it all goes according to plan, will be the final one. I hope you enjoy, and thanks again for all the reviews that you guys leave! It makes my day!

* * *

Chapter 6: Lesson Plans

When I finally made it back to my apartment after Riley's outburst, it took all of my strength not to pass out on my bed and sleep. Sharpay had given me a lot to think about. She obviously felt that Ryan needed me, just as much as I needed him. Of course she left me with the hard part of proving this to Ryan. As much as I fully believe that Sharpay was serious on her threat to kick his butt, I know that Ryan was incredibly stubborn. If I wanted to be with him, I had to figure out a way to get through to him.

My dad always taught me as a kid that if I needed to create a plan, usually basketball plays, I needed to know my opponent. I needed to know their weaknesses and their strengths, and most importantly their best defenses and oppositions. I decided that since I didn't know where to start with Ryan, I would try my dad's technique.

I grabbed a pad of paper out of my desk and a pen, and tried writing what I knew about Ryan. It took me over an hour to compose my list and organize it into the four categories, just like I did when I was a playmaker. Before I tried to think of a plan, I grabbed some dinner and called it a night. I always made my best plays after a good nights rest.

I woke up late, almost one in the afternoon. Apparently I needed sleep. I got up and went for a jog before starting my day. I ended up jogging down to the park again. It being a Saturday afternoon the park was packed with kids and parents. Immediately I could feel a tugging in my heart, Riley. I smiled just thinking about her. Her cute button nose, perfect smile, and pigtails with curls bouncing as she walked. All of a sudden I stopped jogging. Riley, she was it! I ran back to my apartment, and looked at my categories. Everything regarding Ryan all pointed to one thing, his darling daughter. She was his strength, his world. She was also the excuse he gave me, saying he couldn't be in a relationship because of her, which is also what defense he had with Sharpay. But Riley was more than that. She was also his weakness.

When it came down to it, everything he did was for her, and that was what I was going to use as his downfall. I loved Riley, and from what I could tell, she liked me a lot as well. Now I just needed to show Ryan how much she means to me. After all, he didn't want Riley to get caught up in an uncertainty. I needed to show him that I wasn't going anywhere. Finally I had my plan!

* * *

When Monday rolled around, I was back to my normal self, and even my class noticed. The past few weeks since Ryan had crushed me with rejection, I was really quiet only speaking to teach. Now that I had my plan there was my usual bounce in my steps. Even my trouble makers we're back to trying to get a rise out of me now and then. Of course I joked back with them. 

The entire atmosphere of my classroom was one of a fun and playful time, with only two weeks left of school it allowed for a lot more leeway with things. I tried to make their school work more fun by turning them mostly into games. Everyone enjoyed it. I got smiles from all of my students but Riley's was the one that warmed my soul.

Friday afternoon, I decided to take my kids outside for a game of basketball, to let them wear out some of their energy. It was the first time I did anything athletic with them. As we walked outside, I could hear the guys cheering about playing, where the girls were not so impressed, especially my little Sharpay, Casey.

"Mr. Bolton, do us girls have to play?"

"Yes Casey, you do."

"But I don't know how."

"Mr. Bolton can teach you, Casey." Riley piped up. "He was the captain of his team in high school."

Immediately, my class went quiet for a second as they absorbed the shock. As quickly as the silence came, it disappeared, being replaced with questions.

"How come you never told us?"

"Can you teach us stuff?"

"How good were you?"

I tried my best to quiet them all down. I informed them a bit about my past, before trying to divide them up into teams.

"Mr. Bolton, can you teach us some tricks instead?" Casey asked eager to learn anything.

"Yes I can teach you some cool things." I promised.

Instead of playing a game like I had planned, we went through drills so the kids could learn to become better players. Even the girls were excited to learn. It was a great feeling to do it too. I felt like my dad, I felt like a coach. When the final bell rang out, all the kids grabbed their stuff that they had brought and went to their buses, or started to walk home.

When the playground was deserted I leaned against the basketball net spinning the ball on my finger. I couldn't shake the upset feeling I had. I got to live my dream this afternoon, and everything I tried to hide about my past came flooding back to me. I yearned to be a coach, and knowing I still couldn't do it brought tears to my eyes. I slid down and sat on the ground, the tears threatening to fall.

I don't know how long I stayed there, head in my hands, all alone. I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was Riley. She was giving me a concerned look, or as concerned a look as a seven year old could muster. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Mr. Bolton, you look like you could use a hug," she offered.

"Riley, I will take a hug from you anytime." I got up and she gave me a hug, she barely reached my waist. I leaned down to completely engulf her in the hug. I could feel all my sadness drift away from me.

"Do you feel better now Mr. Bolton?" she asked as she pulled away from me. I smiled at her and nodded. "Great!" she said and hugged me again. She really likes hugs apparently. I grinned as I got an idea. I started tickling her. Her laughter rang out through the playground.

"That tickles!" she squealed.

I stopped tickling her, and threw her up in the air and caught her in a hug. "You know what? I need to keep you around." I said placing her on her hip and tapping my finger against her nose.

"Why?" she asked excitedly.

"Because you put me in a good mood, even if I'm sad."

"That's good. I'll stay with you Mr. Bolton!" she said excitedly. She clearly didn't get it, thinking I was serious. I was but, to a point.

"So how come you're still here Riley? Did you miss your bus?"

"No, my Daddy picked me up." I felt a tugging in my stomach. "He's over there." She pointed to the door of the school. Sure enough, Ryan was leaning against the wall watching the entire interaction. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I know he was able to hear our entire conversation. Okay, so apparently my plan kicked into action with out me knowing.

I waved to him, and he nodded his head, but he made no indication of moving from his spot against the wall. I debated walking over to him, but it felt like my feet were stuck to the ground. I couldn't do it.

"It looks like your Dad wants to get home Riley." I said placing her back on the ground. "You'd better go. I'll see you soon, okay?" she nodded her head reluctantly, and started walking towards her dad. She stopped half way there, and turned around running back to me. She hugged me again, and said goodbye, with her homework promise, then ran to her dad. He took her hand and led them to the front of the school, and out of eyesight.


	7. All Acts on Stage

**Author's Note:** Okay, so the answer is no I haven't fallen off the end of the earth, I swear. Life just became a whirlwind of change. A lot of new things happened, including a job, which took roughly a month to get used to the new schedule. So, I'm super sorry! Plus I hit writer's block. However, thank OCP for getting me out of it. Her story/sequel To Stumble­ knocked me out of it. So here it is, a long awaited chapter, which looks away **isn't** the final one. Yeah, I got inspired a lot by her story, and it made it longer. In fact I'm still working on the finale, making sure I do Ryan and Troy justice. It will not be that long though to get it out like this one did. I can promise you that. You'll get that within a week. Now b/c I took so long to update this, I didn't edit it as much as I did the others, so go easy on me.

And finally, I just want to say a heartfelt thank you to those who voted for my story in the HSM Slash Awards, my writings have never won anything, so to win in 2 categories floors me. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Without further adieu, bring on the chapter!

Chapter 7: All Acts On Stage

I was upset that Ryan didn't say anything as he escorted Riley to his car. I didn't even get a wave. Just a simple nod of his head when I noticed he was there. However, what kept me going was that I knew it was just an act. He tried so hard to hide it, being an actor it should have been easy, yet something gave away his true feelings. It was tiny, a small innocent look in his eyes, a hidden smile. Yet I couldn't get that small smile out of my mind. Knowing that my plan would lead to happily ever after for us all, had kept me in high spirits all weekend.

Getting anything done academically was next to impossible, considering my students had five days left cooped up inside with me for their only source of entertainment until vacation. I had pretty much scrapped any lesson plans that had no educational significance for their upcoming year. Instead we just reminisced about our year, finishing up any visual art projects that haven't been done.

Most of the girls were excited about the final assembly, especially because they knew someone in it. Riley was excited, but she was subtle about it. Just like her dad was in high school, always with a smile on their face but never actually saying anything about it.

The performance was this Wednesday during last period before everyone went home. All during the morning, Riley stayed as happily as she normally did, still with that beautiful smile displayed on her face, just like her dad. When lunch rolled around and the beginning of her performance loomed over her shoulders she became jittery. By the time the class joined the rest of the school in the auditorium, she was down right shaking. The drama teacher called all of the acts backstage as everyone was filing in, yet Riley didn't move. She was in her outfit; all decked out and ready to go, and looked absolutely terrified. I asked another teacher to watch my class, and then knelt in front of Riley.

"Riley, come with me." I said grabbing her hand and leading her outside in the hallway. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I'm scared. I can't do it, what if I mess up in front of all those people?" she asked, worried. It was almost a déjà vu moment for me, Riley looking all vulnerable reminded me of Gabriella before our callback audition.

"You won't mess up Riley."

"How do you know?"

"It's simple. You've practiced forever; you could probably do it in your sleep." She rolled her eyes at me. I crouched down to look her in the eye. "Hey, look at me, right at me. You are going to be fine. Your just like your Dad, and Aunt, a natural performer, it's in your blood. You're an Evans through and through. Riley, I know you can do it!" She smiled at me, and then hugged me.

"I love you Mr. Bolton. I can do it, and I won't let you down."

"I love you too Riley." I stood up to my full height. "You'd better get backstage; Mrs. Kevins is waiting for you." She nodded her head then ran to find the drama teacher. I chuckled to myself. "I love you more than you know Riley." I mumbled to myself. I was about to walk back to my class when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to face two piercing blue eyes, I barely even noticed that Sharpay was behind him. I gulped. How much of that had he heard?

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay, I'm glad you guys could make it! Do you want to grab a chair and sit with me?" I smiled a nervous smile, my plan going completely out the window.

"It's okay Troy, but I'm going to sit near the back." Ryan said, not giving Sharpay a chance to agree. I pursed my lips together and nodded then headed in and sat by my class.

The assembly was in full swing with singers and dancers and comedy acts, but I couldn't pay attention to it. I wanted to turn my head and just look at him, but I knew it would be too obvious if I did. I tried forcing myself to pay attention to the performers, to keep from staring at him, and I succeeded, but was lost in thought, until a certain brown haired cutie came on stage decked out in a pink dress and a jeweled covered microphone.

I focused all of my attention on her as the intro started; she seemed to be looking around for someone, more than likely her dad. She was looking more and more terrified. She raised her mike and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She had now missed her starting cue. She still kept looking for her dad; she smiled like she saw him, but still kept looking around. Finally she made eye contact with me, and looked visibly relaxed. She looked to the wings of the stage probably looking at Mrs. Kevins, and nodded her head. Her music stopped and started again. Throughout the entire song, she never broke eye contact with me. She didn't miss a note, a word, or dance step. It was perfect, just like her audition. The entire room erupted in applause when she was done. She bowed and even curtsied, then rushed off stage.

There were only two other acts left for the show, but I didn't pay any attention to them, I tired to be as subtle as I could and looked to see Ryan's beaming face as he talked to Sharpay, no doubt about how amazing his daughter was.

When all the acts came out for their bows I cheered incessantly for Riley along with my class. Once the final bow took place and the curtain was drawn the final bell rang and all the teachers dismissed their classes for the day. Let's just say my kids escaped faster than if there was a fire. I chuckled as I walked out of the theatre and into the hallway. A lot of the parents were standing by the backstage entrance waiting for their stars to come out and be congratulated, Ryan and Sharpay included. I was intent on walking right past them, not needing to be rejected twice in an hour, but two tiny arms wrapped around my waist stopped that plan in a fierce hug.

"Are you proud Mr. Bolton?" Riley's tiny voice asked.

"Of you, Riley? Always," I said loosening her grip on me and picking her up in a hug. I could see Ryan and Sharpay walking up to me.

"You were awesome Ry," Sharpay said patting her back. I had no intention of letting her go, keeping her balanced on my hip.

"Honey, you were brilliant!" Ryan praised.

"You're really proud of me Mr. Bolton? I was really nervous, and I didn't think I could do it, and you told me that I could, and that I was a natural and I didn't want to let you down and-" Riley said all in one breath completely ignoring her dads comment, uh-oh.

"Yes Riley. Breathe baby. I knew you could do it, and yes I'm really proud and yes, you are a natural." I said with a laugh, completely getting caught up in her and completely forgetting anyone around us. She hugged my neck again with that statement. A clearing of Ryan's throat brought us back to reality.

"Riley, honey go get your stuff because we're going out for a celebration dinner out to your favorite restaurant." Ryan said finally getting her attention, as she looked up from my shoulder at him, happily.

"Can Mr. Bolton come too?"

I could see Ryan's unease with that question, clearly not wanting me to intrude on his night with his daughter. "Actually Riley," I said before Ryan had a chance to say no. I put her down beside me before continuing. "I have a lot of paper work I need to get done, and your dad wants to take you out. Go with him, and don't worry about me."

"But, I want you to come! Please? I'll miss you if you don't go!" Riley said gripping my leg. She was making this really hard for me. Ryan too, I noticed as I stole a glance at him. "Honey, I'll miss you too, but you know what? I'll see you tomorrow in class okay? Now go with your aunt and dad, and be good for me like I know you will."

She reluctantly agreed, making me give her once last hug good-bye. I did so willingly, while looking at Sharpay who mouthed a silent 'thank-you' to me, and then to Ryan who was pretending to look busy with his cell phone. I let go of her and smiled.

"Okay, Ry, let's go sweetie." Ryan said holding out her hand for her. She smiled back at me before grabbing his hand and started walking towards the front door. Sharpay didn't follow them right away. Instead, she grabbed my hand to make sure I looked her right in the face.

"He's slipping Troy. He may not show it, but he is. He's realizing how much Riley depends on you and loves you. He's starting to see that you don't plan on leaving Riley if you have a choice about it, which means you won't leave him. No matter what excuse he uses, Riley or not, the real reason is because he's scared that you'll leave him. Give him some time, and just continue to do what you're doing, which is being your natural charming self, and he'll come around. For that I have no doubt." She smiled, kissed my cheek and walked out after them, without leaving me a chance to say anything.


	8. Call to Action

Author's Note: Wow! I owe you guys a major appology, this update is soo long over due! I've been busy, but have had a crummy week, so hopefully this will put a smile on someone else's face. It is done. I'm proud of it, and I'm hoping for a sequel, but I'm not too sure what it should be about, or where it will start. I will write most of it and then post it, that way y'all won't wait long for updates. It's been a great ride with these three and I'm not willing to give them up yet. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun! 

* * *

Chapter 8: Call to Action

The last day of school finally reared its ugly head Friday morning. I didn't want to even get out of bed, knowing I would not see Riley for three months after today. Unfortunately, I had to face the music, and earn a pay check, which meant get up and go to school.

Luckily, I didn't have to do much for my last day. I got the kids to clean up their desks and drawers, which made four huge garbage piles by the door, while I got my final bits of paper work done. That took all morning. In the afternoon, I let them watch a movie, and then we had a farewell party, with food, drinks, music, and everyone getting signatures in their notebooks with phone numbers and promises of 'we'll hang out in the summer'.

When three thirty rolled around, they all said their good byes and slowly left my classroom, a few even in tears. I knew I would miss these kids. They were my first class of my own that allowed me to be a coach as well. Not to mention my favorite student, who had yet to leave my room, apparently.

"Riley, are you okay?" She was sitting at her desk staring intently at her fingernails. She looked up at me, and I noticed she was crying. She ran up to me by the door, ready to bawl. Just like a habit, I picked her up mid run, and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"No. I don't want to leave. I can't leave you Mr. Bolton!" I tried calming her down to no avail. Of course, as my luck would have it Ryan was leaning in the door frame, with his arms crossed, watching this.

I smiled at him before I spoke to Riley. "Honey, I know you don't want to leave. But your dad's here now, ready to take you home for the summer." She didn't look up at me, she just continued to bawl harder on my shoulder. Crap. I looked to Ryan for help.

"Come on, Riley, honey. Don't you want to go home, and enjoy your break from school?" Ryan tried to soothe, putting his hand on her back, just as Sharpay had.

"NO! I can't leave Mr. Bolton!"

"Riley," I said knowing I needed to be firm, because looking at Ryan; I could tell he didn't know what to say to her to calm her down by the look of helplessness on his face. It was all up to me. "Listen, I need you to be strong for me okay?" I gently made her look me square in the face. "I need you to stop crying, because you know what? I'll still be here in September, when school starts again. I'm not going anywhere, and I know you aren't either. So where is your beautiful smile for me honey?" She looked at me, barely smiling at all; at least her tears had subsided. Ryan looked relieved at that fact. "Huh, that's all you got? Come on! I know how to get the perfect Riley smile," I said grinning at her. She looked at me quizzically before I started tickling her. In a moment all that could be heard were her squeals of laughter, music to both Ryan's and my ears.

"That's my baby girl." I said smiling at her. "Now, promise me you'll be good for your dad all summer! I don't want to hear anything bad when I get back in September, you hear?" Ryan laughed at that.

"I promise," She said sincerely. "Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Riley." I hugged her then handed her over to her Ryan, who smiled at me as I did so.

"You ready, peanut?" Ryan asked her balancing her on his hip just like I had.

"Wait," she said. She motioned for me to come closer to her. I smiled as she kissed my cheek. "Good-bye Mr. Bolton."

"Bye Riley," I waved to her. "Bye Ryan," I said, but just barely choking it out.

"Good-bye Mr. Bolton, I mean, Troy. Thanks for everything, and I mean that." Ryan said, shaking my hand. I nodded, and then, for the second time in my life, Ryan Evans walked out of my life, my second chance biting the dust….

* * *

…or so I thought. Two weeks later, something proved me wrong. Dead wrong. Who was it? Well, it surprisingly wasn't Riley. 

I was at the bookstore one day, trying to find some new books for my classroom next year. Well, that was half true. I was also bored to tears, and needed to get out of my apartment so I didn't go stir crazy. All I could think of sitting on my couch was Riley and Ryan, what they were doing, where they were, and how they were. I wished I could just pick up the phone and find out, but I had to respect Ryan's wishes. Even though I know he finally cracked in my classroom, realizing how much I meant to Riley and ultimately him, he still didn't say anything.

It was a beautiful warm Friday, and I was scrolling through the children's section when I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Mr. Bolton!" the owner of the arms squealed. I'd know that voice any where and immediately turned around and engulfed her into a hug.

"Riley!" I said, resting her on my hip. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me here to find some summer reading stuff, so I don't get bored."

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?" I asked, Riley still on my hip, and a smile plastered to my face.

"Behind you Troy," I heard with a chuckle. Hearing his smooth voice, I braced myself as I turned to look at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing a business suit. He was in his jeans and t-shirt, with the ever present matching hat on his head.

"Hey Ryan," I said still smiling. God, he looked good. We continued to stare at each other.

"I missed you Mr. Bolton, and even though I'm not your student anymore, I still love you." Riley said interrupting our un-planned staring contest.

"Riley, I love you too, honey. I will _never_ stop loving you." I hugged her fiercely, her head resting on my shoulder in complete peace.

"Ryan we need to talk."

"Troy, we need to talk." We both said simultaneously. We both laughed as Ryan motioned for us to go outside.

Once we were outside of the book store, I said, "Ryan, you go first."

"Okay, um remember when I said I could never let an uncertainty get involved in Riley's life, well, all my plans on that failed. They failed the moment you became her teacher. She was so taken with you as a teacher, your dedication to her never failing as an educator, but it went a step farther than that." He stopped to look at his feet. I could almost see him debating what he was going to say.

"You then became her friend, along with mine again, by taking care of her after school, just so I could keep my promise to her about picking her up from school. Slowly and surely she began to love you, almost as a parent." He took a ragged breath; it looked like he was about ready to cry. "She relies on you so much Troy, more than I ever thought possible. I can't let her lose that."

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me, holding his hand up, indicating that he wasn't finished. He was on a mission and wasn't letting anything get in his way. I stayed silent still holding on to Riley.

"I also can't lose you. These last two months, I've come to realize that as much as I hate it, I miss the constant feeling of wanting to pull my hair out that you give me, for how you can easily take control of any situation that usually leaves me flustered." He smiled, and it warmed my heart. "Like the day I was late from my meeting, and you walked out of your room with Riley in complete control. It leaves me flustered because you force me to relax, and take care of myself and family, and not work so hard. I really need that, especially now, because I took over my dad's position and Riley got ignored at first."

He took a step close to me, and put his hand on Riley's back. "Thanks to Sharpay who made me realize that I was doing it in the first place. But she could still rely on you, when she couldn't on me, and you will never know how much that means to me. And to be honest with you, I could really use your help with raising Riley. Parenting comes naturally to you with her, and I can't think of anyone else that I would want to have that position more than you."

He looked back down at his feet. "What I'm trying to say Troy is that, I love everything that you do, and everything about you, and I'm hoping you can give me a second chance at a relationship." He looked back up at me timidly. Almost as if he expected me to say no.

I looked at him for a minute, taking in everything he just said, not fully believing it. Apparently I was making him flustered again because he was starting to fidget. His hands were moving towards his hat, no doubt to adjust it, only for the sake of having something to do than just stand there. Before his hands could reach it, I stopped him. I didn't say anything to him, because really, after that speech, what could I say?

All I did was kiss him, our second chance was given to both of us. It was slow, and passionate, and just the beginning for our family.


	9. Authors Note for Sequel

**Authors Note:**

Hey y'all! No this is not a new chapter for SC, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the sequel. Its all here and ready to go, except for a few chapters to be edited. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you did this one. Again, thanks to my fabulous editor _FallingWithGrace_, for without you both SC and AIW would not be as good they are.

All Is Well:

It's Christmastime, and both Riley and Troy are ecstatic, however Ryan has his doubts about how everything is going to go over. What will Troy's reaction be to his present and how will Riley feel about it?

"All is well all is well  
Angels and men rejoice  
For tonight darkness fell  
Into the dawn of loves light  
Sing a-le  
Sing alleluia  
All is well all is well"

Something to look forward to:

"You know Riley is going to make out like a bandit this year," Troy said as soon as we were left alone for a bit.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He smiled back at me. I could almost see the evil glint in his eye. "No. Don't even try it Bolton. There is nothing that you can do or say to get me to tell you what you're getting."

* * *

"Hi Santa, I know I talked to you last week, but I forgot one really important thing I want for Christmas."

I stood there stunned. I knew what Riley meant, but judging by the look on both Santa and Troy's face, I don't think all the pieces were there. I knew though, that my daughter never fails in her timing.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Troy yelled. "You two are the greatest! Oh oh I love you guys." I just laughed at his antics. "This has been the greatest Christmas ever."

"Um, Troy," He looked at me. "You're not done yet."

When he switched the light on, he turned and looked at me. "Are you insane?"

* * *

So look for _All Is Well_ next Friday (Feb 2.) afternoon. All comments and constructive criticism welcome. Flames, not so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney (if I did, Disney movies would be completely different), Highschool Musical, Ryan Evans, or Troy Bolton. Nor do I own the song "All is Well" though Michael W Smith and Clay Aiken sing it beautifully.


End file.
